I Forgot
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Severus is in a bad mood thanks to Sirius forgetting something important. Can Sirius clean up the mess that was made? SS/SB, LM/RL, HP/DM


**_I Forgot_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary- Severus is in a bad mood thanks to Sirius forgetting something important. Can Sirius clean up the mess that was made?_**

**X.x.X**

Lucius Malfoy was worried. His hand was tracing patterns on the abandon book that laid in his lap, his eyes were no longer able to focus on the words instead they kept drifting to the doorway of the sitting room. He glanced around at the other occupants of the room. Severus Snape-Black sat on one of the couches his finger tracing the edge of his mug of hot chocolate while he stared into the burning flames that were dancing in the fireplace. Lucius eyes shifted to the other two people in the room, his 6 month pregnant son laid sound asleep quiet comfortably with his head resting on his husband Harry Potter's chest. Harry smiled slightly and continued running his fingers through Draco platinum blond hair, his other free hand rested protectively over the baby bump. Lucius's lips twitched slightly he was happy to see that his son had found someone to love. A loud crash from upstairs caught Lucius attention and made him cringe. It was once again the night of the full moon and Sirius Black offered his best friend Remus Lupin- Malfoy some company while he went though the change, hence the reason everyone was over. A couple of minutes later a large beautiful golden wolf came into the room followed by a big black dog wagging his tail and grinning.

"Come on Remus." Lucius told the wolf who was ever so happy to comply. Remus walked over to Lucius and made himself comfortable in the blond man's lap. Padfoot looked around the room his eyes finally landing on his husband, who was glaring back at the large black dog. Sirius looked at his werewolf friend who was happily cuddling with his husband thanks to the Wolfsbane potion. His eyes drifted back to his own husband who was now ignoring Sirius all together and glaring at the fireplace. Padfoot lowered his head before walking over to Harry and the sleeping Draco. Padfoot sniffed Draco for a second before walking over to Harry other side so he could pet him. Harry happily complied and petted his godfather's head. Sirius eventually got up and left Harry side and settled for laying in front of the fireplace. A while later Harry gently kissed Draco's head and woke the tired man up.

"Draco come on lets go home." The blond groaned but slowly got up with help from Harry. Poor Draco had lost most of his energy thanks to the pregnancy. The two said their goodbyes and left the Manor. Soon Severus stood up and Sirius transformed back into himself and the two bided their goodbyes before leaving the Malfoy Manor and heading home to the Black Manor. Once they arrived home Severus hung up his cloak and headed upstairs to their master bedroom, Sirius stared at his smaller husbands retreating form and frowned.

"Severus?" Sirius cautiously stuck his head inside their bedroom and looking into the dark room, he silently crept over to the dark figure that was resting on their bed. Sirius knew Severus had been in a mood and left him to sulk for a while but now he really wanted to just go to sleep with his smaller husband in his arms. Sirius went and got ready for bed before crawling into the bed trying to be a silent as possible and not wake his sleeping lover. He gently place a small kiss on Severus cheek before falling asleep.

**X.x.X**

The next week was Hell for Sirius. Severus had once again returned to Hogwarts. And the few nights of the week when Severus was home he pretty much ignored Sirius. Sirius sighed and sat down at the table. Remus poured some tea before taking a seat next to his best friend, Lucius had to deal with something at the Ministry so Remus invited Sirius over so they could talk.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Severus won't talk to me. Heck he won't even look at me." Sirius complained before letting his head drop onto the table.

"What did you do?" Remus asked taking a sip of his tea

"I didn't do anything."

"How long has this been going on for?" Sirius lifted his head from the table and thought for a moment

"Since about a week before the full moon." Remus nodded and quickly did the math in his head.

"Have you forgotten anything important?"

"While Christmas is still a while away, Valentines day has past, Easter is over, Thanksgiving still has yet to come. His birthday is past." Sirius tired to think of anymore holiday he might of missed. "I can't think of anything else." Remus thought for a minute before his eyes grew wide and stared at Sirius like he had grown two head

"What?"

"Um Sirius think for a moment." Sirius thought for a minute before staring at Remus waiting for him to explain "When did you get married?" Sirius stared at the table for a minute before his eyes grew wide and he turned incredibly pale.

"I forgot." he whispered, Remus nodded and continued to drink his tea.

**X.x.X**

Severus was pissed. Today just seemed to be the worst day ever. He sat at his desk rubbing his temples for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. His last potions class of the school year just left, the third years were doing a _simple_ potion and yet _six_ of them exploded. And on top of that his husband was a complete idiot. Severus groaned and shoved the stack of notes away in one of the empty desk drawers.

_Knock Knock_, Severus groaned at the constant knocking before smacking his head once on the desk in front of him.

"My dear boy your gonna give yourself a headache doing that." Albus Dumbledore voice rang through out the empty classroom, Severus smacked his head once more before turning his attention to the headmaster.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no nothing, but I did receive an owl from Remus he is requesting that you get back to the Manor tonight." Severus raised an eyebrow in question but Albus ignored him and left the Potions classroom. Severus rolled his eyes before going to his private quarters and quickly changing his outfit. Instead of his potion's robe he was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt. He threw on a black cloak before walking out of his private quarters, he made his way through the corridors glaring at a few first years on his way. When he finally made his way outside the gates of Hogwarts he disapparated to the Black Manor. He appeared just outside the Manor's front door he entered the house hanging his cloak up in the closet before venturing into the sitting room, it was empty, the kitchen was empty, Severus slowly made his way upstairs looking for Sirius, Remus or anyone. He entered the bedroom to see the bed was made perfectly, he walked closer and saw a white piece of paper on his dark green pillow.

"Severus, "He read the letter aloud "Come outside." He quirked an eyebrow before cautiously making his way back downstairs and outside to the backyard, he opened the back door and stepped outside.

"SURPRISE." Severus took a step backwards stunned by the group of people in the back yard. Severus's lips twitched into a smile, he eyes drifted to the party guest, Lucius was standing there with his arm around Remus's shoulder, Draco was heavily leaning against his supporting husband, some of the Weasley's were there, Molly was standing near the food table making sure there was enough, Arthur was talking with Malcolm- Narcissa's current- husband, Narcissa was talking with Fleur and Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley was playing around with Bill's oldest daughter Violet, and the Weasley twins were throwing some ball at each other's head. Severus shook his head before letting his eyes drift to his husband, Sirius was leaning against the back of the house, he had his arms crossed his chest and smiling at the people around, Severus walking over to him and snaked his arms around the taller man's waist.

"You forgot." Severus whispered Sirius wrapped his arms him in response.

"No I would never forget our anniversary." Severus looked at his husband and quirked an eyebrow.

"Then why are you throwing a celebration for it when it was two weeks ago?"

"I've been throwing the same party ever year since we got married, for once I wanted it to be a surprise. And what's a better surprise then the party being thrown two weeks late?" Severus shook his head and kissed his husband

"It's okay I forgive you for forgetting it." Sirius sighed in relief and kissed his husband once again

"Thank Merlin I really did forget." Severus smirked as he watching his husband go off and talk to the other guest.

**X.x.X**

_**A.N- I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writting this, and I really like it.**_


End file.
